Falcon Generate
Through the flames, I get one last look into Tessa’s eyes. I get one last look at her as she smiles. That’s the only happiness I’ll ever need. I close my eyes for one last time, and then I wait. '' '~Falcon Generate, moments before his death in The Doomsday Games''' Falcon Generate is one of Angry birds12's second generation tributes. Falcon is a District 5 male and is in love with Tessa Powers Info District: 5 Gender: Male District Partner: Tessa Powers or Trinity Heart Age: '''15 '''Weapon(s): Falcon has never taken Career training or hunted. As a result Falcon's weapon skills are rather rudimentary. Falcon could use a kinfe from any length of 4-12 inches in length due to it's simplicity. Falcon is also very strong due to his work at a loading dockin District 5 so Falcon could lift and use any heavy weapons, just not be very skilled with them. Skills: Falcon is strong, healthy tribute. Falcon can take on any girl and guy his age or younger then him in close combat, Falcon also stand a decent chance against guys older then him in close combat as well. Falcon's strength also gives him the advantage of cimbing, swimming and carrying heavy weapons and supplies. Falcon is a good runner as well, while he isn't the fastest, his high stamina allows him to long distances. Falcon is also very smart, he can sense traps, decifier lies and anticipate his oppontates next moves in a fight. Falcon has good leadership skills and can lead a alliance with confidence and power. Falcon works well with others and doesn't have a temper. Falcon also wants to pick up many survival skills in training so he won't have a disadvantage in the arena. Strategy: Try to act unfazed by being reaped, and under no circumstnaces will Falcon cry, even if his family, friends and Tessa are. He'll try to ignore Tessa like he has since the break up but, in reality this won't happen, Falcon loves her too much. Falcon plans on doing what his mentor tells him, unless it's join the Careers, something Falcon would never do. Falcon will learn the basics off weaponary during training, along with survival skills. During training Falcon also wants to find any potiental allies (You can decide if he allies with Tessa). Falcon will aim to get a 7 in training, knowing anything higher will make him a instant target for the Careers. In the arena Falcon will find his allies at the cornucopia and pick up some meger supplies, making sure he is protected by his allies. He will take his group as far away from the cornucopia as possible, avoiding other tributes, traps and mutts along the way. Find a source of water and camp there. Leave his allies (Again, your choice if he takes Tessa with him), at the final 8 and head back to the cornucopia for any future feasts and the finale. The finale is the only time he really plans on killing, he'll satrt with the reamining Careers and then move on the others. Falcon doesn't have the heart to kill Tessa and would kill himself if they made it to the final two, even if he never allied with her. Token: A picture of Tessa and him. Weaknesses: '''His love and sadness over Tessa. His lack in weapon skills. '''History: Falcon was born into a slightly above average District 5 family, they weren't poor, but they were no where near rich either. Falocn's family usualy had enough money for food but the ocassional winter came olong and they struggled to find the money. So, Falcon began work at the power plants, carrying heavy boxes of coal from the loading docks and to the generators. Falcon gained plenty of muscle from this and was soon considered highly attractive at his school. He always fit in with the 'cool' crowd but never spent much time with them, he liked hanging out with poeple who liked him because he was him. Not for his looks, social status or money. One day he noticed Tessa Powers, she had just broken up with Eric and Falcon decided to ask her out. Tess said yes and the two started dating. Soon the pair were almost seen everywhere hand in hand, smiling. But then, tragedy struck. Eric made a plan to break Falcon and Tessa up, and it succeded. Fron what Falcon saw Tessa was cheating on him with Eirc, but what really happened was Eric cornered Tessa and kissed her, despite her protests. Falcon was heart broken and has ignored her since. Personality: Falcon is the perfect child; nice to others, giving, kind. Falcon is responsible, he makes sure to do all of his school work and do his chores before going to hang out with Tessa. Falcon is also a very trusting, loving, affectionate boyfriend. He treats his friends, family, his girlfriends and even people he doesn't particularily like with the upmost respect.Talcon is pretty smart too, earning good grades in school, figurng out lies and reading epople's personality. Sometimes his love can cloud his visions though, espicaily when it comes to Tessa. Falcon also loves to have fun, hang out with friends and jsut have a good time. The Name: 'The name Falcon comes from the bird named falcon. The last name Generate relates to District 5 because District 5 ''generates electricity for Panem. Quotes *"I love her. I can’t bear to ever lose her; not again. And if that means dying here with her, then so be it. We may not live forever, but our love will." ~The Doomsday Games Games '''Jabberjay's Doomsday Games: Placed 9th out of 30 Killed by: Explusion/fire Killed: Saidy Dauntless Summary: Falcon was one of the people kidnapped and placed into the arena. He quickly founda back pack with supplies and climbed a tree for safety. On day 2 after hearing 3 cannons Falcon left his tree to find a better hiding spot, and crashed headfirst into none other then Tessa Powers. The pair quickly reconciled with a kiss. On day 3 the pair headed for the beach where they found a cave. Falcon went inside to investigate, only to discover someone else already camped there. He hears Tessa scream, runs back out and quickly saves her from her attacker, Saidy Dauntless, by stabbing her. After the announcement of the twist Falcon and Tessa check their ankles, which will have number tattoos, telling them who will die when, to discover the numbers 28 on Falcon and 29 on Tessa. On day 5 they discover another group of tributes they quickly befriend. Later they leave the grop, realizing that not too many tributes remain. On day 6 they hear explosions coming from the factory, and go to investigate, worried for their friends. They are locked inside and run into Sydnee Wren from District 13 and go to the basement where the emergency switch is located. While down there an explusion goes off, trapping Tessa under a pile of rubble. Falcon and Sydnee try to rescue her but the pieces of rubble. Tessa tells Falcon to go but he refuses. Falcon tells Sydnee to flee, before telling her to make sure the games never continue. Tessa and Falcon share one last, tearful kiss before the fire consumes the room and burns them to death. Axedfox's Cryptic Games Placed: ??? Killed by: Kills: Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Brony12 Category:Males Category:District 5 Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes